1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data distribution networks, and more particularly to a data distribution network that distributes real-time data directly to consumers via data distribution nodes installed in locations accessible to the consumer when the data is required.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field: Newell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,296, discloses a portable computer for use in the utility industry. A user reads the numeric information on the utility meter, enters the data into the computer, and is then able to manipulate the data associated with that account, including calculating the customer""s bill. Blum, U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,193, discloses a hand-held electronic apparatus that contains a database of information about a plurality of workers. The user inputs an alphanumeric identifier, such as the worker""s identity, and is able to access data about that person, specifically, what assignment that worker should receive.
Many similar references disclose handheld computers being used to access databases of information about persons and inventories in response to either alphanumeric or machine-readable indicia. O""Hagan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,512, and Overman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,472, disclose shopping cart or hand-held portable computers for retrieving information about products while shopping. Nishiyama, U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,942, discloses a personal information display system for serving large capacities of general information to user-designated stations at user-designated times. Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,409, discloses an apparatus for monitoring a plurality of coded articles and for identifying the location of selected items. Ray, U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,994, discloses a hand-held computer for inventory control. Koenck, U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,136, discloses a hand-held computer data-capture system. Sussman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,940, discloses a portable media tracking device.
It is also known to send data to a cellular phone, as discussed in The Economist, Special Is Telecommunications Supplement, Oct. 9-15, 1999. This article discusses novel cellular phones that have many computer-like functions, such as maintaining your calendar and contact database. The article also discusses the novel cellular phones that send and receive data, including sports scores, stock data, biorhythms, and even dating services.
The prior art teaches the use of computer networks to disseminate data through an organization to achieve certain goals, such as inventory control. However, the prior art does not teach a centrally located computer that distributes a stream of constantly updated data to a pluraity of data distribution nodes for periodic download to a plurality hand-held computers, as taught by this invention. There is a long-felt need for people to be able to download current consumer and travel data into a hand-held computer; and there is a long-felt need for people to be able to accomplish this download while in the process of either shopping or traveling. The prior art does not teach the distribution of hand-held computers to a plurality of consumers for download, while the consumer is shopping, of current purchasing information often required by a consumer. The prior art also does not teach the distribution of hand-held computers to a plurality of travelers for download, during the course of the traveler""s trip, of current travel information often required by a traveler. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a data distribution network for distributing data. The data distribution network stores up-to-date or even real-time data in a central computer and disseminates the data through a plurality of data distribution nodes to a plurality of hand-held computers. The data distribution network distributes current or real-time data to consumers and travelers directly to the location where the consumers and travelers are likely to require the data. In a preferred embodiment, such a data distribution network can function completely automatically, in real-time, and without any effort or expertise on the part of the consumer or traveler. Such a data distribution network enables several novel methods of attracting and retaining consumers to a specific commercial location and travelers to a specific hotel or travel agency.
A primary objective of the present invention-is to provide a data distribution network having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a data distribution network that can deliver current information directly to consumers and travelers while they are in the process of either purchasing goods or traveling away from home.
Another objective is to provide a data distribution network that can deliver data that is personalized to the individual user.
A further objective is to provide a data distribution network that provides hand-held computers that allow the user to carry the information with them for easy reference.